


血腥爱情故事

by suian1003



Category: kun&nong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suian1003/pseuds/suian1003
Kudos: 15





	血腥爱情故事

天，有些暗了。  
蔡徐坤摘下眼镜看向窗外，方才还晴空万里，转眼就飘过来一层薄云，远方的天也被阴云笼罩，不知道会不会赶上下雨。  
距离下班还有一分钟，他把桌子上的东西简单收拾了一下，准备回家。  
“嗨”肩膀上被突然的重量压住，耳边的声音有些聒噪：“阿坤要回家了吗？话说同事这么久，还没有去过阿坤家呢！”  
是坐在他对面的男同事。  
蔡徐坤被推着往前走，过于亲密的距离让他很不习惯，于是不动声色地躲开了那只胳膊：“我家里没什么好看的，就我一个人住，里面就一张床，一个沙发，你们去会觉得无聊的。”  
“怎么会？我们对阿坤家可是很好奇呢。”  
“对啊对啊，阿坤每次一下班就回家，不知道家里藏着什么宝贝。”  
蔡徐坤脚下一滞：“别胡说，什么都没有。”  
“那阿坤就带我们去看看呗”  
“对啊，看看呗”  
“就是…”  
几个男同事依然不依不饶，叽叽喳喳地吵成一团，蔡徐坤只觉得耳边有无数只苍蝇在飞，心情越来越烦躁。  
“够了！”蔡徐坤一把推开身边的男人，好看的眉头皱在一起，不带一丝情感的眼睛透着寒光：“我不喜欢别人进我家。”  
明明就不是关系好到可以串门的同事，这群虚伪的人无非就是想找个理由嘲讽他罢了。他自知不是一个合群的人，那些人背地里怎么编排他的，他也清楚，何必惺惺作态？  
果然，几个男人看他脸色变了，刚才的热络也全然消失不见，冷嘲热讽了几句就主动离开了。而蔡徐坤也不想理会他们，脚下的步子越来越快。  
天已经暗了一半，怕是要下雨了。  
到家的时候是六点零五分，和从前一样。蔡徐坤进屋的第一件事就是把门反锁，这是他的习惯。  
屋子的装修很简单，一厅一室一卫一厨，标准的单身男子公寓。客厅里只有一排沙发和一张茶几，高大的落地窗被窗帘笼罩，整个房间一览无遗，唯独看不见的角落是卧室的门。  
卧室的门被打开，钥匙只有蔡徐坤一个人保管着。厚厚的窗帘依旧把窗户遮挡的密不透风，“啪”，灯被打开，只见一个少年蜷缩着坐在角落里，脚上拴着沉重的铁链。  
少年循着声音抬起头，苍白的脸上挂满了泪痕，眼眶红红的，眼睛肿的像两颗核桃。他在看见蔡徐坤的时候明显地颤抖了一下，整个人像防御中的刺猬，缩地更紧了，就连脚指头都蜷了起来。  
“农农，今天有没有想我？”  
蔡徐坤走过去，跪在少年面前，指尖轻柔地划过他的脸：“告诉我，有没有想我？”  
少年倔强着不肯吭声，却不知道这样的表情只会让蔡徐坤更加着迷。  
“农农…”身体前倾，舌尖抵在那精致饱满的耳垂，像品尝一道佳肴，直到衔住那有些干涩的唇。  
蔡徐坤有一个秘密，他的房子里藏着一个人。  
少年名叫陈立农，是蔡徐坤的男朋友。两个人相识于幼时，是名副其实的青梅竹马，从前也是恩恩爱爱，情意缱绻。要怪就怪陈立农越长大越迷人，单纯的小兔子总是会吸引一群大灰狼，真是让人讨厌，讨厌到他只能把他囚禁起来。  
蔡徐坤要做陈立农的全部。  
陈立农被蔡徐坤吻的意识涣散，灵魂仿佛要被抽空一样。他哀求过，挣扎过，威胁过，可是都是无用功。换来的只会是一次比一次更加夸张的禁锢。谁来告诉他，应该怎么做？  
天彻底阴了下来，一阵疾风过后是倾盆大雨。  
——嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒…嗒，七点了。  
一双手顺着蔡徐坤的脊背攀上他的脖子，手指绕着他的耳根打转，描绘着迷情的咒语。  
“坤~”那声音像沾了酒的樱桃，甜美却醉人，没有人可以抵挡这样的诱惑。  
蔡徐坤贪婪地吮吸着那双唇的甜美，啧啧的水渍声色情而糜乱，恨不能就这样把面前的人全部吞食到肚子里。然而，就在情意正浓的时候，面前的人轻轻推搡着他的胸膛，把他的唇推离。  
眼前的少年还是那个叫陈立农的少年，但是有些东西却不一样了。纯真的瞳孔染上了情欲的色彩，眼波流转处皆是能让人欲火焚身的情愫，舔舐着唇角的舌尖犹如伊甸园中的禁果，明知前方是罪恶，却心甘情愿堕入深渊。  
一个人的深渊是地狱，两个人的深渊是情巢。  
“农，是你吗？”蔡徐坤舔弄着少年放到他嘴边的手指，从指尖到指节。  
“是我，坤，我来了”就连声音都是致命诱惑：“坤，你爱我吗？”  
“当然爱你”蔡徐坤的唇从手指移到手腕。  
“坤，你爱我多一点，还是爱他多一点？”  
“你们是一样的，我都爱，只要是陈立农，我就爱。”  
蔡徐坤再一次欺身而上，把陈立农按在墙壁上。他的亲吻来势汹汹，根本容不得陈立农动弹分毫，此刻的他像一头禁锢许久的野兽，只等着释放自己的这一刻。  
陈立农轻轻勾起唇角，这是一个带着魔力与魅惑的笑。他能感觉到蔡徐坤的急不可耐。的确，小白兔做不到的，他都可以做到。  
柔若无骨的手不老实地解开蔡徐坤的衬衫扣子，从喉结到胸口，从腹肌到人鱼线，最终停留在裤腰带的内侧，那双手所过之处点起一簇簇火苗，烧的蔡徐坤几乎失去了全部理智。  
“啊……”一声闷哼从蔡徐坤的嗓子眼儿里滑出，带着点儿汗津津的味道。  
待他反应过来的时候，整个人已经被推到了床边。他的裤子被褪到膝盖，双腿放松的伸在地上，只见陈立农正跪在他的腿间，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他的股间，他一低头就能看见那个乖巧的发旋。  
他的双手正抚摸着他的宝贝，灵活的舌尖从根部一点点舔到头部，本就是腥膻的脏东西，他却表现的津津有味，仿佛正舔弄着草莓味的棒棒糖，要了人的命。  
陈立农有一个秘密，他的身体里藏着一个人。  
七点钟之前的小白兔是他，七点钟之后的小野猫也是他。他是一个人格分裂症患者，从七岁那年开始，七点钟成了他的分水岭。他也不知道自己为什么会遭遇这样的事，可能是父母离婚，可能是父亲没日没夜的暴力，可能是母亲日复一日的哭泣…他总是习惯躲在柜子的角落，捂住耳朵逃避外面的狂轰滥炸。  
直到遇见他，蔡徐坤。  
手里的宝贝愈发炽热肿大，坚硬的像一块烙铁被陈立农握在手心。他坏心思的抬起眼睛，他知道自己哪个角度最迷人。  
泛红的眼睛，泛红的双颊，泛红的嘴唇…以及透着水光的津液。  
这样的场景直直的冲击着蔡徐坤的感官，身下的躁动不安让他一把抓住陈立农的头发，将下身直挺挺地送进那个口中更温暖的地方。  
Deep Throat  
米青色的液体顺着艳红的嘴角流出来，空气中弥漫着腥臊的味道。陈立农看着蔡徐坤的眼睛，用舌尖描绘的自己的唇。  
“坤是甜的。”  
真是要了人的老命，蔡徐坤一把搂住陈立农的腰，把人狠狠地摔在床上，柔软的大床深深凹陷下去。冲力将陈立农的白色T恤上移，露出紧致的小腹和半遮半掩的小红豆，红豆周围是朦朦胧胧的粉色，让人欲罢不能。  
不知道什么时候，陈立农早就把自己的裤子褪到了脚腕，两只又白又长的腿毫无顾忌的大敞着，粉色的秘密花园门户大开，随时恭候着另一个人的到来。  
红色的玫瑰带着墨绿色的叶子，粉嫩的水蜜桃沾着小巧的绒毛…蔡徐坤只觉得火气直冲天灵盖，烧的他理智尽悔，脑子里全是要他，狠狠地要他，如此浪荡的小猫咪，没有任何人可以拒绝，当然，除了他，不会有其他任何人。  
陈立农只能是他的。  
从床缝里找到用了大半管的润滑剂，急匆匆地抠在手指上，他上半身压在陈立农的身上，将手指一点点送进温暖的巢穴。  
紧致的穴肉敏感极了，在他刚伸进去半个指尖的时候就已经迫不及待地吮吸着他，势必要把他整根手指都吸进去的样子。  
“农，你的下面在吸我诶，真是个淫荡的小家伙”说话的同时又送进去两根手指，竟然毫不费力：“竟然能吃下四根，可真是淫荡的不得了啊…嗯？”  
“啊~”穴肉里的抠挖让陈立农娇喘连连，原本就红扑扑的脸颊更红了，还泛起一层薄汗。  
“坤，那你爱我吗？”  
“我当然爱你，我爱你，爱的恨不得现在就吃了你，把你吃到肚子里，让你永永远远只属于我。”  
“坤~”双臂缠上蔡徐坤的脖子，在颈肉上反复游走：“快来吃掉我吧！主人~啊…嗯啊~”  
一句主人让蔡徐坤丢了三魂七魄，四根手指抽出来的时候还喷洒出黏腻的液体，他扶住自己的宝贝，顺着湿滑的幽口直挺挺地送入那个洞穴。  
不用那么多的弯弯绕绕，只想狠狠地要着身下这只不听话的勾引人的小猫咪，这幅媚态，他是独一无二的观赏者。  
“啊…坤坤…啊…好棒啊…”  
陈立农感觉到自己的下身被填满，是前所未有的心满意足，那灼热的东西烧的他内壁暖暖的，湿的一塌糊涂。  
“农，你知不知道你现在的样子，真骚…”蔡徐坤很满意陈立农的表情，他把那双腿扛到自己的肩膀上，轻而易举地就能欣赏到他在他体内进出的样子。  
“真是只骚猫咪，不，应该是骚狐狸，狐狸都没有你骚吧”  
荤话的羞耻激发了更深层次的性欲，陈立农已经被搅的双眼失神，乱七八糟：“是骚狐狸，是坤的骚狐狸，只对着坤发骚…啊~”  
囊袋拍打在雪白肥嫩的股沟，啪啪的声响填满了空旷的房间，还有水乳混合在一起的声音，视觉和听觉都足以让蔡徐坤红了眼睛。  
“狐狸可以生孩子吗？嗯？我的小骚狐狸？”  
“啊…可以的…多艹几下，就能生了…啊”陈立农几乎失了神智，根本不知道自己在说什么：“能生的…啊~啊给坤坤…嗯唔…给坤坤生~啊~”  
“可你是公的啊，骚货”  
蔡徐坤压在陈立农耳边，身下如打桩机一般，全部退出再全部进入，红色的穴口已经被研磨出一圈白沫。他坏心思地捏住陈立农胸前的小红豆，指尖剐蹭着已经硬挺的小可爱，嘴唇也一点点下移，牙齿叼住另一颗。  
“啊~”上身的乳肉被玩儿的红肿，疼痛和凉意让陈立农弓起了身子，只想把自己送到更深的地方。  
似乎是找到了那块儿总是难以琢磨的软肉，一次抽插后，陈立农的声音转了个弯儿，眼泪合着汗水流淌在床单上，爽的浑身战栗。  
蔡徐坤把他的反应看在眼里，嘴角勾起一抹坏笑：“看来，是顶到农农的蜜肉了啊~嗯？”一边说着，一边恶意地大力一顶。  
“啊~不~慢~慢一点”  
小穴深处又爽又麻，这一顶更是让陈立农下身的水止不住的流，活脱脱像个发情的兔子。  
“下面和上面都湿了啊，你看你，都把床单弄脏了，要不要罚你？”  
蔡徐坤一只手移到饱满的臀尖，让陈立农全身都像过电一样酥麻，他努力挺着身子迎合。空气里尽是情欲的味道，似乎连窗外的雨都染上了情欲…  
娇喘声、水渍声、肉体碰撞在一起的啪啪声…还有让人意乱情迷又忍不住害羞的荤话，混合在一起达到了情欲的顶点。终于，伴随着越来越急促的呼吸和男人的低吼，蔡徐坤完完全全地泄在那处秘密花园。  
天晴了，屋檐上的雨水淅淅沥沥拍打着地面的青苔。  
“农农，你乖乖听话，坤坤晚上就回来了，要乖乖等我哦！”  
一个吻温柔地落在陈立农的额头上，陈立农却瑟缩着后退，撇过头不想看他。  
蔡徐坤无所谓地笑了笑，他早就习惯了情欲后的厌恶，可是他就是要全部的他。  
“农农，我爱你”  
不顾陈立农厌恶，攥住他红肿的唇，细细舔舐过后才起身离开。  
“咔嚓”，两声门锁。陈立农摆弄着脚腕上的铁链，看向雨后的窗外。  
日子日复一日地过，昨天、今天和明天，不会有什么不同。  
这天，蔡徐坤依旧准时下班，到了家后才发现家里的药都吃完了。他嘱咐好陈立农，转身下楼买药。  
陈立农没有回答他，蔡徐坤也不介意，拿着手机就出了家门。  
大约过了一两分钟，躲在卧室的陈立农听见了脚步声，他的心不由自主地痛了一下，因为他知道这声音是女性高跟鞋发出的声音。  
陈立农第一次感觉自己的心有多痛，蔡徐坤终于忍受不了忽冷忽热的他了吗？他居然找了女人回家？  
就在陈立农自怨自艾的时候，客厅里传来了女孩子的声音：“请问，有人吗？这里是蔡徐坤的家吗？你好？有人吗？”  
显然，是女孩子自己来的。不知为何，陈立农居然送了一口气。  
紧接着门外传来了另一道熟悉的声音：“你为什么在我家？”  
“你东西落在公司了，我…我给你送过来。”  
“谢谢”依旧冷漠。  
“徐坤…我…”女孩子的声音犹犹豫豫，陈立农不知不觉提了一口气。  
“还有什么事吗？”  
“呼…我…”女孩子快要被吓哭了：“我刚才…听见卧室有声音…你家里有其他人吗？”  
“…”  
“啊！”安静了片刻后，女孩子尖锐的嗓音划破了空气，随之而来的是一声闷响和高跟鞋磕碰在地砖上的声音。  
血腥味…在一瞬间迸发开来。顺着卧室的门缝，陈立农看见喘着粗气的蔡徐坤和倒在地上的陌生女人。  
玻璃烟灰缸砸落在地砖，女人的脖子上勒着刚洗过的鞋带…女人的眼睛睁的大大的，里面包含着不可置信和难以名状的恐慌。  
陈立农晕了过去。  
再次醒来的时候，蔡徐坤正跪坐在床边握着他的手。或许是感受到了指尖的晃动，蔡徐坤猛地抬起头，眼睛里布满了红血丝，下巴也长满了胡茬，憔悴地让人心疼。  
“农农，我…”  
一根手指立在他的嘴边，回应他的是带着魅惑的声音：“坤，是我哦！”  
那个懦弱的东西已经永远睡着了，现在在你面前的是可以帮你善后、永远爱你的我！  
陈立农回抱住蔡徐坤，手掌温柔地抚摸着他的头，从此以后，你终于只属于我一个人了。  
陈立农要做蔡徐坤的唯一。

——一个月前——  
陈立农躲在房间的角落，明明只有他自己的房间，耳边却总有另一个人的声音。他知道，那是另一个他。  
“你这个废物，不爱他就滚远点。把他的爱全部给我！”  
“不，我爱他…我爱他…我只是不忍心看他变成现在这个样子。”  
“他会这么偏执，都是因为你。因为你总是拒绝他，因为你害怕他，因为你根本不爱他！”  
“不是这样的，不是这样的…只要他不囚禁我，坤坤…为什么会变成这样啊？呜呜呜”  
“呵，不囚禁你难道放你出去勾引别的男人吗？你这个烂好人，不会拒绝的烂好人。呵，坤才不需要你这样的废物！这个世界只有我才是最爱他的！”  
陈立农捂住耳朵拼命地摇头，却于事无补，那个声音如影随形，充斥着他的大脑。  
“废物，离开他！”  
“废物，滚吧”  
“你根本不爱他！”  
“只有我！只有我！”  
像一个魔咒，陈立农只觉得自己的意识越来越模糊…越来越模…越来越…越来…越…  
下午五点，蔡徐坤还没有下班。陈立农低头摆弄着脚上的铁链，眉眼弯弯，心事难以琢磨。  
就让他代替那个废物享受着另外二分之一的爱吧，放心，他会找一个时机，一个正大光明抹杀他的时机。  
终于，蔡徐坤只属于他一个人了。

——END——


End file.
